new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
MLP-E-Girls Parting the Veil summary 2
The following Monday afternoon, Sugarcoat returned to White Tail Gardens. Absent the crowds of weekend shoppers, it seemed an entirely different place from the previous Saturday. With her purple gym bag slung over her shoulder, she retraced the way Dean Cadance had shown her to the dance studio. Second floor, past the vending machines, around the corner, all the way to the end. She still wore her Crystal Prep Academy uniform and kept her hair in its usual style. She had made no effort to conceal her identity. She neither hurried nor skulked as she crossed the central courtyard. She felt no reason to. Beyond the lobby, the dance studio itself was not visible to the outside - safe from prying eyes. Still, she found herself on the lookout for familiar faces. If I do run into someone and they do ask, all I have to say is that I'm on my way to dance class. No need to go into specifics. Sugarcoat arrived at the Chiffon Veil dance studio without incident. As she entered the lobby, the receptionist, a cheery, grandmotherly woman, greeted her with a smile. "Welcome, sweetie. You must be Sugarcoat." Returning the greeting, Sugarcoat approached the counter and signed her name on the class sign-in sheet. The receptionist then gestured toward the beaded curtain to the left of the counter. "Right through here. The changing room will be on your left, and the studio is at the end of the hall. Have fun!" Sugarcoat stepped through the beaded curtain into the hallway. As she neared the changing room door, someone emerged from it-girl with long pink hair wearing a black crop top and workout pants. Sugarcoat froze in her tracks. "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy gave a little jump as her hands covered her bare tummy. "Oh, hi Sugarcoat," she replied, relaxing a little. "You're in the class too?" "I am!" said Sugarcoat with a smile. "Let me get changed quick!" As Sugarcoat changed out of her uniform, she pondered. Four other girls my age. If Fluttershy is enrolled, very likely at least one of the other three will be a member of her Canterlot High clique! Once Sugarcoat had changed into her own workout clothes, she and Fluttershy continued on their bare feet. As they neared the end of the hall, they heard a familiar voice. "This will look so cute on you!" It was Pinkie Pie. Sugarcoat and Fluttershy entered the studio. Standing in the middle of the dance floor were Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, likewise clad in black crop tops and workout clothes. Pinkie and Rarity were both kneeling by Twilight, Rarity tying a scarf lined with coins around Twilight's hips as Pinkie pressed what appeared to be a gem into Twilight's navel. "Pinkie, the jewel in the navel is just an invention of Applewood almost a century ago to get around the censorship rules of the time," Twilight lectured. "True," said Pinkie as she stood, framing her hands around the gem in her own navel. "But aren't they sparkly?" "They do offer a nice visual focus when you perform," said Rarity. "And make a nice alternative to actually getting your belly pierced." Sugarcoat was astounded. She would have never expected this. Not only were her four dance classmates girls with whom she was already acquainted, one of them was none other than her former Crystal Prep classmate! And the only person with whom she had considered sharing her new pursuit. Rarity, Pinkie, Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Twilight suddenly glanced toward the hall. "Fluttershy! Sugarcoat?" they exclaimed together. Sugarcoat regained her composure and gave a dignified smile. "In the flesh." Twilight came over and wrapped her arms around Sugarcoat. "Dean Cadance said that we had another student joining us," beamed Twilight. "But she didn't tell us it was you! What a idea!" Rarity went over to her gym bag and produced from it two scarves lined with coins - one green, one orange. "I made hip scarves for you both!" She handed the green scarf to Fluttershy and the orange one to Sugarcoat. "Thank you Rarity," said Sugarcoat and Fluttershy as they tied the scarves around her hips. Pinkie and Rarity likewise donned their own hip scarves, colored yellow and blue respectively. "Are you girls ready?" From an office on the far end of the dance floor, a woman with long sapphire hair emerged, clad just like the girls, with a navy blue hip scarf. It was the Vice Principal of Canterlot High School! Sugarcoat wondered if she had stumbled onto some kind of conspiracy - of which she was now a willing member. Two more women followed. The first was Dean Cadance, wearing a pink hip scarf. The second had long, dark brown wavy hair and appeared to be around the same age as Principal Cinch, but she radiated a spirited, aura as she smiled. While her black form-fitting outfit did not bare her midriff, it did accentuate her curvaceous figure. The elder-like woman stepped forward and addressed the class. "Good evening ladies! I want to welcome all of you to my studio. I am Chiffon Veil, your chief instructor." The elder woman gestured to Luna and Cadance. "As I understand, each of you already know Miss Luna and Miss Cadance to some degree - they will be my assistant instructors. Before we begin so that we can get to know each other better, I would like each and every one of you introduce yourself, tell us what got you interested in belly dance and what you hope to get out of the next six weeks." Chiffon Veil gestured to Twilight. "Let's with you, my dear." "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I discovered belly dancing a month ago when watched Miss Luna and Cadance's recital. I've never been much for physical pursuits, but in this dance, I've found one that I truly enjoy, and I hope to refine what I've learned thus far." Sugarcoat kept her face plain, but her mind raced. Twilight had just spoken with a confidence she had never seen before! A month? Learned thus far? It sounded like she had a head start! Sugarcoat had never said it out loud, but she always did admire Twilight's drive and initiative when the bookworm actually set her sights on something. Chiffon Veil went to Pinkie next. "My name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight showed me how much fun belly dancing is, so I decided to take it up too! I really want to get the hang of shimmying!" Then Rarity. "My name is Rarity. Twilight also introduced me to belly dance - such a beautiful art form! I really look forward to performing in full costume at the recital!" Then Fluttershy, who seemed a little less timid than usual. "My name is Fluttershy. I saw how much confidence Twilight had after she starting belly dancing, and I hope that I can get a little for myself if I can." Twilight had obviously shared her new hobby with her Canterlot High friends. Sugarcoat could hardly fault Twilight for not sharing with her or their Crystal Prep friends - after all, neither had she. At last, it was Sugarcoat's turn to introduce herself. She projected with that practiced Crystal Prep poise. "My name is Sugarcoat. I watched Miss Cadance's demo performance last Saturday. I admire the discipline and control, and seek to broaden my horizons by learning this oft-misunderstood art form." "Thank you, everybody. I am certain that we can help each of you achieve your goals! Now, let us begin!" They warmed up by stretching their necks, shoulders, backs, and thighs. Over the next hour and half, under Chiffon Veil's direction, they practiced sliding their hips side to side, then lifting and dropping each hip. It did not seem like much movement at first, but they were soon feeling the tension in their thigh muscles. Luna and Cadance each spent a little bit of time with each of the girls, correcting poses and offering encouragement. Sugarcoat found herself stealing glances at Twilight whenever she could. She never realized how similar Twilight's physique was to her own - slim and not very curvy. Twilight herself hardly needed any direction from Chiffon Veil, Luna or Cadance as she effortlessly executed each of the moves. Before they knew it, it was 7:30. Time truly does fly when you are having fun! After some cool-down stretches, Chiffon Veil, Luna, and Cadance applauded the girls. "A great first class, ladies!" said Chiffon Veil. "We shall see you all on Wednesday. Take care and good night!" *** Having changed back into their everyday clothes, the girls stepped out into the warm evening. By now, the sun was disappearing over the horizon, and all of White Tail Gardens was illuminated. As they came to an area overlooking the central courtyard, Pinkie Pie waved to her friends. "Well I've gotta run!" said Pinkie. "Good night everybody!" As if on cue, Rarity and Fluttershy did the same. "Good night everyone," said Rarity. "It was really good to see you again, Sugarcoat. See you on Wednesday!" "Good night! See you tomorrow at the shelter Sugarcoat!" said Fluttershy. With that, the three girls headed off into the Gardens, leaving Twilight and Sugarcoat looking down on the courtyard - where only two days ago, Sugarcoat had watched Dean Cadance perform. After a brief moment, Sugarcoat broke the silence. "I'm guessing this is why we haven't seen much of you lately," said Sugarcoat in a gentle voice. "Guilty as charged," quipped Twilight. "I didn't think..." "That the conservative mores of Crystal Prep would be amenable to this pursuit?" "Yeah." "Believe me, I don't blame you." "I guess I should start from the beginning." As they strolled through the courtyard, Twilight told the story of how she and her brother Shining Armor happened upon the recital where Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were performing. Sugarcoat in turn recounted her meeting with Dean Cadance just two days prior. Twilight then went on to tell about how she performed for her CHS friends; how Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy expressed an interest in learning how to belly dance; how she approached Vice Principal Luna, who in turn convinced Chiffon Veil to offer the six week course they were now enrolled in. Sugarcoat could not help but wonder whether it was chance or fate that both she and Twilight had discovered their new hobby in the ways that they did. It all just seemed like more than mere coincidence. As they came to a fountain, Twilight asked Sugarcoat. "Do you plan on telling them?" By them, Twilight referred to Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. Sugarcoat's stoic mask returned "Not any time soon." "Why don't you invite them to the recital? Let them see for themselves?" Sugarcoat gazed down at her reflection in the water. Seeing the dance performed by Dean Cadance - someone she knew and respected - had opened her eyes to it. Seeing a friend perform just might do the same for her Crystal Prep classmates. With the exception of Lemon Zest, they probably would not take it up themselves, but she would at the very least be lifting the veils from their eyes so to speak. Twilight had taken a chance of performing for her friends. Perhaps she would too. But... "We'll see..." Category:My little pony-equestria girls Category:Cookie jar Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony-Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:YTV Category:Deviantart